


Fluff, Love, and Kisses

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Just kids being kids, M/M, No Personas, Slice of Life, That's Hide Ryuji Yoriko and Haru, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, You know how Taylor Swift has her squad?, kind of, no ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Uninspired Title is Uninspired. Hopefully, this story isn't. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! <3





	Fluff, Love, and Kisses

"What do you think? Too much?" Hide asked, placing a headband with two red hearts on top of the bander on top of his head. On his phone, Haru and Yoriko giggled while Ryuji shook his head.

"Dude, I'm still tryin' to understand your fashion sense." The blond muttered, to which Hide pouted.

"You're not the one to talk, Ryuji. Bright pink boxers, remember?" At that, Ryuji sputtered, blushing as the two females laughed out loud.

"D-Dude! _One time_ man!"

"And that one time was enough to scar me for life. I'm surprise it didn't scare away Akira either." When Ryuji did nothing more, but pout, folding his arms, Hide chuckled. "Aww, I'm sorry Ryu. You know I love you." He teased and Ryuji snorted.

"Better not let Kaneki hear you say that. For someone so small, he sure as hell possessive of you." The blond teased.

"Could say the same for Akira." Hide said.

"Could say the same for  _all_ our beloved partners, let's be real." Yoriko sighed.

"I don't know; Makoto-chan wasn't _that_ possessive of me, was she?" Haru asked, looking quite uncertain of herself. Ryuji snorted softly.

"She said if we did anything to make you feel uncomfortable, she'll make sure we'll spend the rest of our school days in hell." He said, making Haru blushed, blinking in surprise while Hide chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like Makoto-chan."

"To _you,_ maybe, because she's sweet on you, but Makoto really likes you, so you don't see her like we do."

"I don't think I believe you, Ryuji-kun."

"Fine, fine. Go on and spend the rest of your days believing that Makoto is actually the good student she wants you to believe."

Haru giggled, just as Hide turned to Yoriko.

"How's your cake coming along, Yoriko?" He asked.

"Great! I think. I really hope Touka likes it, I worked really hard." She whined, still stirring the mixture inside the bowl.

"You know she likes anything you create, Yoriko," Hide said, a soft smile on his face.

"I know, but Touka isn't really a fan of chocolate. So, I'm trying to not make the chocolate as sweet as it is, while also remaining it to be good." Yoriko said, finally stopping and tasting it. "Still too bitter."

"Just like Touka's personality!"

"Ryuji-kun!" Haru gasped, but that didn't stop a smile coming from her face as Hide howled in laughter. Even Yoriko had to bit back a smile.

"That's mean," Yoriko scolded, but the amusement was there. "Don't forget that Touka would kick your butt for saying that."

"Yeah, I know, but the only time I could ever tease her is if she wasn't here," Ryuji said. "Anyways, I gotta hit the stores for the decoration. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Bye Ryuji!"

"See ya!"

"Goodbye, Ryuji-kun."

With that, the call for Ryuji ended, leaving the other three alone.

"You guys still haven't commented on my outfit," Hide pouted, staring at the females who giggled.

"For what it's worth, Hide-kun, I think you look cute." Haru said with a smile on her face. Hide beamed.

"You think so?" He looked down at what he was wearing. Currently, the teen was wearing a bright pink sweater, with a large red heart in the center of it all that also sparkled. He had on matching pink pants to go with it, along with some bright red and pink tennis shoes. All in all, he looked hideous.

"Definitely!" She said.

"You should get a white belt. It'll distract you from all that pink." Yoriko said.

"Of course. And what about your outfit, Yoriko?" Hide asked, to which Yoriko smirked.

"I got mine covered. As soon as I'm done baking, I'll head upstairs to change." She said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit, then?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Alright. See ya guys at dinner!"

* * *

When the doorbell ring, Yoriko was quick to run downstairs and open it, making sure her outfit isn't messed up too badly.

Ryuji could only stare at her.

"Are you two tryin' to embarrass your partners?" He asked, and Yoriko looked down at her outfit. Much like Hide, she too was wearing a sweater, though hers said the words _Happy Valentine's Day_ in white with glitter, a red skirt as if to counter the pink, and then some white, high heeled shoes. It's not exactly as horrible on her like Hide's, but pink and red are two colors that should _never_ go together. Also, on top of her head was a headband much like Hide's, except it was cupid rather than two hearts.

"Maybe. They love us anyway." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Where's your sweater Mr. Bright Pink Boxers with Watermelons on them?"

Ryuji blush and grumbled.

"...I really can't believe Haru told you guys that," He muttered, storming into Yoriko's apartment as the girl giggled, closing the door behind him. "Anyway, I got the décor! Should we get started now, or wait until Hide and Haru arrives?"

"We can get started now. If they come, the more the merrier. And then we should be done by 6:30, in which Kaneki, Touka, Akira, and Makoto should be arriving." Yoriko said. "Food's all done, dessert is perfect, and the living room is set. Let's get started."

And with that, the two teens began decorating Yoriko's apartment with various red, white, and pink balloons, some streamers, and other party favors. They had been in the middle of putting up a banner when a sudden knock interrupted them.

"Yoriko-chan? You there?" It was Haru. Stepping to the side, Yoriko went to answer the door, revealing the girl and Hide. They beamed.

"Hey! Looking good, Yoriko." Hide said, to which Yoriko giggled and allowed them to enter.

"Thanks Hide. We're almost done with the decorations, just need help with the banner." She said.

"I'll help." Hide said, lifting up the other side while Ryuji grabbed the other. Together, the two lifted the banner and placed it near the entrance of Yoriko's apartment, the words _I Love You_ shone in what looked to be red foil. "There. Done."

"Not quite." Haru said, and began moving to the kitchen table, placing a glass vase full of roses in the center. "There. Now done."

"Great! Our Awesome Foursome date is ready to go!" Hide cheered, earning him some flat looks.

"Please never say the word 'foursome' again." Ryuji said, shaking his head as Hide leered at him.

"And right on time too. Our partners should be getting off of work by now." Haru said.

"You know, it just dawned on me that Akira also works at a coffee shop." Ryuji said, turning to Hide who gave him a deflated look.

"What, _now_?"

"I just find it weird. Wouldn't it have been better for him to work at Anteiku?"

"You're forgetting that Akira and I are not in the same area of Tokyo, Ryu."

"Oh."

"And besides, there's nothing wrong with friendly competition," Hide gave him a wink. "Like, for example: Who is the cuter couple? Haru and Makoto? Or Yoriko and Touka?"

"Hide-kun, please." Haru begged, chuckling lightly.

"What about us?" Ryuji cocked his head to side.

"Who has the hotter boyfriend?"

"Akira, of course."

"No, Kaneki."

"You're being bias, dude."

"So are you."

"And this is why we don't talk about relationships unless something happens." Yoriko said, rolling her eyes halfheartedly. The others laughed and continued to talk among themselves. They didn't realize how much time had passed until there was knock at the door, startling the four from their conversation.

"Yoriko? You in there? We're here." It was Touka. 

Squealing, the girl bounced up from the couch she was sitting and began skipping her way over to the door, revealing their counterparts.

"Touka!" She squealed, hugging the purple haired girl as tightly as she could as the rest of the group came to greet them.

"Geeze, it's only been a couple of hours." Touka wheezed out, but not doing anything to get the girl off of her. Meanwhile, Kaneki could only stare at his boyfriend in blank horror.

"Why?"

"What? You don't like my outfit? I picked it out specifically for you," Hide pouted and folded his arms. Then he grinned. "Haru and Yoriko thinks it's cute. Am I cute, Neki?"

Kaneki blushed, shoving his head down into hands.

"IalwaysthoughtyouwerecuteHide." Was the muffled response to which Hide grinned and held his hands.

"Good evening, Makoto-chan," Haru said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, smiling as the class student blush.

"W-What?"

"It's a Valentine's Dinner. We worked hard on it to make it happen." She grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Is this why I couldn't see you all day?" Akira asked his boyfriend, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry man, we wanted it to be a surprise," Ryuji said before placing a kiss on Akira's lips. The black-haired teen eagerly responded, having the only kiss they'd shared was once in the morning when Ryuji had dropped by during work hours. "Also, can you please tell Hide over here that you're the hottest boyfriend between us?"

"I heard that, and I still think Neki's the hottest." Hide said.

To no one's shock, both of the boys began blushing, even though Kaneki tried to stutter out a protest.

"We can argue among ourselves later, let's eat!" Yoriko said. "I slaved over the kitchen all day, so I hope you guys like it."

"You know I will, Yoriko." Touka said.

"That's what I said! Yoriko-chan's food is really great, and that you'll like it, but she didn't believe me!" Hide said, to which Yoriko blushed and whined, hiding her face in her girlfriend's chest. With an amused smile, she wrapped her arms around her and began leading them to the kitchen where the food was. Once seated, the couples began talking among each other, laughing, as they told stories about what had happened to them. There had been some flirting teasing going on, with hand squeezing and kissing, playful protest, before they eventually finished and began heading to the living room for movie night.

"Just give me a second," Yoriko said when Touka realized she wasn't following. Raising an eyebrow, the purple haired girl turned away and began following them as Yoriko pulled out the cake she'd been baking earlier. It was a simple chocolate cake, decorated with strawberry pieces and lightly whipped cream with the words _We Love You_ written in purple frosting, and sprinkled powered sugar. With a small gasp, Yoriko picked up the cake and began heading towards the living room, where the couples were.

Makoto and Haru had taken the loveseat brought by Hide, with Haru sitting in the student's lap, talking over to Hide who was sitting on the end of the couch with his boyfriend. Ryuji had taken coverage on the floor, in between Akira's legs, sitting close to the TV, and Touka had sat on the other end of the couch, leaving a space of Yoriko.

"Okay, I got cake!" She sang, placing the cake down and began cutting a slice for everyone, just as Ryuji placed a movie in. As soon as she took a bite, Haru hummed.

"This is lovely, Yoriko-chan," She said, smiling as the girl blushed.

"I have to agree, this is great." Makoto said. Ryuji just nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up, to which Akira rolled his eyes at and gave Yoriko a pleasant smile.

"I love the cake, Yoriko," Kaneki said, looking at the girl who only blushed and began looking at her girlfriend. Touka just stared at her, her expression gave nothing away, and for a moment, Yoriko thought she did something wrong when-

"I like it a lot. Just the perfect balance of not too sweet and not too bitter," Touka smiled at her. "Thank you, Yoriko."

Yoriko blushed.

Hide, Haru, and Ryuji gave each other a knowing look, a smirk on their faces, before turning back to the TV just as the movie started. Surprisingly, the movie was not, in fact a romantic, but a supernatural-horror that had Haru screaming and hugging Makoto for safety, Ryuji tightening his grip on Akira's pants leg, and Hide pretty much decided not to look at the movie, even with Kaneki's comforting words whispering into his ear. Yoriko and Touka were besides themselves with laughter.

"Who decided to pick out a horror themed movie anyway?" Kaneki asked, looking at the group.

"I believe it was Ryuji-kun and Hide-kun." Haru said, glaring at the two, though she couldn't really be upset with them; they were, after all, scared too.

"Only because Hide said that his boyfriend prefer horror stories!" Ryuji accused, glaring at Hide and then flinching at a sudden slam that came from the TV. Feeling the flinch, Akira stroked his hair in calm, smoothing patterns.

"You didn't have to," Kaneki said, feeling guilty, but Ryuji shook his head.

"S'fine. Need to toughen up anyway." He muttered into Akira's leg.

"You don't _need_ to do anything. Everyone's scared of something, Ryuji-kun, even if it's just a movie." Haru said.

"How come you're not scared Yoriko? I thought you hated horror movies." Hide asked, still not looking at the screen or anyone for that matter.

"Oh I do, I just never said I was scared of them." Yoriko said, an amused smirk on her face. At this, Hide curled into Kaneki's body even more, muttering something about how he was going to find Yoriko's weakness and use it against her. This obliviously amused Kaneki and Touka to no end.

"Should we call it a night, then?" Makoto asked, worriedly as she looked at the girl in her lap. She could feel her trembling, and she was getting worried this movie might be too much for her.

"I'd say so. Don't wanna give them nightmares." Kaneki said, just as Akira reached over and turned off the TV.

"Well, that was fun," Touka said, standing up and stretching. "But I guess it's time for me to head home. Ayato gets anxious whenever I'm not around."

"Yeah, I should be heading home too. My sister doesn't like me staying out too much." Makoto said, and Akira was in agreement as well as Kaneki. Soon, the couples began to head towards the door, saying their goodbyes.

"We should hang out more often. This was fun." Hide said.

"Agreed. Maybe whenever we have the time?" Akira suggested.

"I can get behind that." Touka said. Makoto and Haru agreed, and soon, the group started to go their separate ways. Hide and Kaneki decided to walk the others to the train station to see them off.

"This was a good Valentine's Day," Haru said, getting closer to Makoto and squeezing her hand.

"This is the only time I'd celebrated Valentine's Day." Ryuji scoffed, only to giggle when Akira started to mouth at his neck.

"Dinner get-togethers are always fun, with the right people," Hide said. "Maybe when Christmas comes around, we'll visit you guys instead? Then we get to see the rest of your friends, exchange gifts, and spread the joy of Christmas!"

"Sounds like a good idea. So Christmas?"

"Christmas."

With that, Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and Akira made their way to their train.

"Bye guys! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Ryuji shouted back as his group got on to the train. Pretty soon, it began to pull off, leaving Hide and Kaneki alone.

"Thank you, Hide," Kaneki said, causing Hide to blink and turn to him, surprised. "Thank you for the dinner."

"Heh, no problem! You know I'd do anything for you, Neki." Hide said, bumping shoulders, and planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. Kaneki blushed and smiled.

"I know."  

  


End file.
